


Where It Begins For Us

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Cockwarming, Cuddling, Dom!Michael, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Set in the Fear Universe Thingy, Sub!Sam, Threesomes, Top!Michael, brief knife play, dom!Lucifer, role play, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It’s the weekend, and Sam is Lucifer’s and Michael’s toy. What seems like a kink leads to warmth.





	Where It Begins For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Sam/Lucifer/Michael square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card and the Cuddling Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 3!
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as “You Can’t Run From Us” and “Turn Me Inside Out”. You can read it as a standalone, however.

There was something a bit freeing about being naked whilst you do basic household chores, Sam decided as he washed the breakfast dishes nude. 

It was the weekend and the day before, Sam and his two boyfriends decided to take their game further and delve even more into their fantasy of Sam being the sex slave that they kidnapped off the streets. Sam was already delightfully sore from the previous night. He has no idea  _ where  _ his boyfriends get their stamina from. None whatsoever. 

He could still feel a small trickle of cum snake its way down his thigh and he chuckled to himself, knowing that it was from Michael that morning. 

Suddenly, a knife was at his throat and he stiffened, cocking his elbow back and feeling a calloused hand grab his upper arm. 

“Shh,” Michael cooed lowly, pressing into Sam. Sam calmed minutely once he confirmed that it was, indeed, his boyfriend holding him at knifepoint. “Good morning, little toy.” 

“Morning, Sir,” Sam replied. “Can I help you with something?” 

“Yes, you can,” Michael hummed. “You see, Luc’s feeling really bummed that I got your hole for breakfast.” 

Sam didn’t doubt that. Cockwarming is one of Lucifer’s favorite kinks, and so losing the rock-paper-scissors match for the privilege of having Sam sit on his cock during breakfast meant that Lucifer was feeling a bit of a sore loser. 

“And what do you want me to do about it?” he asked mildly, still washing the dishes. The knife at his throat felt almost comforting. “I’m busy.”

“You’re not a maid,” Michael snorted. “Nor do we want one. You know why we have you. Luc’s in the living room, watching TV. I’m sure that he’d like for a pretty toy to be on his cock.” 

“If you’re so concerned about his happiness and his dick getting cold,” Sam snarked, “Maybe  _ you  _ should go sit on his cock.” 

“Feisty this morning, hmm?” Michael hummed softly, pressing the knife a little harder against Sam’s neck. Sam whimpered in pleasure, feeling his cock harden a little bit. “That’s okay. The toys with bites and barks are more fun than the docile ones.” Michael kissed Sam’s cheek and patted his flank. “Run along to Lucifer now, little toy. I’ll finish cleaning up from breakfast.”

Sam sighed and waited for the knife to be removed before he started to move. Michael grabbed his chin quickly and lifted Sam’s head up to examine his neck. Satisfied that he didn’t leave a semi-permanent mark, he drew Sam in for a slow, sweet kiss. “Love you,” he murmured. 

Sam smiled. “Love you too,” he whispered. “I’m doing good. I’m a little sore, but it’s nothing that I can’t handle.” 

Michael smiled warmly. “Good,” he said softly. “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

Sam smirked. He brought Michael’s knife up to his lips and kissed it. “Yes,” he said simply. 

Michael’s eyes darkened and he growled low in his throat. “Get to Lucifer before I pin you to the island and fuck you senseless.” 

Sam chuckled and kissed Michael’s cheek before heading out to the living room, where Lucifer was on the couch channel surfing. He turned when he heard Sam enter and raised a brow. “Mikey send you in here to warm me up?” he asked. 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam said, falling back into his headspace and approaching the couch. 

Lucifer dug his cock out of his sweatpants and gave it a few strokes. “Come on, then, I don’t have all day,” he said impatiently. 

Sam hurried on over and quickly got himself situated before he slowly sank down on Lucifer’s cock, both of them groaning as Sam’s tight heat enveloped the thick dick, the release from the night before and earlier that morning helping to ease the way. 

Once Sam was firmly seated, Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam’s torso and tugged him back so that they were reclined. Sam drew one of the throw blankets over them and made it so Lucifer could see the TV. On the TV, “The Twilight Zone” was playing. Sam sighed contently and the two of them settled in to watch TV and cuddle. 

“I know that you’re not happy, with us taking you like we did and keeping you as our toy,” Lucifer murmured after a time, and Sam withheld the urge to giggle since the exact opposite was true, but he remained in character. “But, I think that you will be happy in time. I  _ hope  _ that you will be happy in time.” He kissed Sam’s cheek and sighed. “You are precious to us. Understand that, know that, believe that. Please?” 

Sam nodded and snuggled into Lucifer. “Okay, Sir, I will,” he whispered. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer murmured, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “Rest now, little toy. You deserve it, and you’ll need your strength.” 

Sam smiled and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep. 

Lucifer watched Sam sleep for a little bit, giving thanks to whatever deity was listening for providing him and Michael with a wonderful third who loved them and indulged them in their games, as well as allowing them into his life and kinks, before closing his own eyes and falling asleep with Sam still on his cock. 

That’s how Michael found his boyfriends two hours later, Sam on Lucifer’s cock and Lucifer holding Sam tightly as they slept. He couldn’t help but take a picture as he smiled. He’ll leave them be, let them sleep before they play some more. 

That, and he wanted to see Lucifer wake Sam up by fucking him hard and fast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
